


Blow me a kiss...

by Dani



Category: Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani/pseuds/Dani
Summary: A short conversation between Jane and Bert on a rooftop.





	

               'Chim-Chimmery, Chim-Chimmery, Chim, chim, cherie,' Bert hummed as he leaned back against a red brick fireplace.  The sun was setting slowly on the horizon and he was taking a moment to slow down and simply enjoy it. 

               It had been seven years since he had last seen Mary Poppins.  That was her way, she would be there and then she would be gone and you'd have no idea when you would see her next. 

               Bert tried not to let himself wonder what she was doing these days, he was just comfortable in the knowledge that she was out there somewhere, probably making life better for a whole lot of everyday people like himself. 

               Sliding his hand into the rucksack beside him, Bert pulled out a bottle of ale and popped the cork.  He took a long swallow, enjoying the feel of the ale sliding down his throat.  It had been a good day today; he had gotten lots of chimney's swept. 

               A burst of soot burst out of a chimney in front of him, sending down a cascade of ash in its wake. 

               Bert smiled, offering the bottle to the newcomer.  "Jane Banks" He said with a small smile, unsurprised when the girl, now woman, took the bottle and had a long swallow to match him own. 

               She had been coming up here for years, joining him for the sunsets ever since her brother went off to school and she had to stay home with tutors.  If he was completely honest with himself, he would admit that she was the reason that he always finished his work on this set of rooves, just in case she decided to pop in.

               Sliding down to sit beside him, Jane handed the bottle back - her gaze was focused on the sunset, she didn't even spare him a glance.  If it weren't for the heat of her shoulder warming his skin through their cotton clothes, he would almost think that she was a figment of his imagination.

               Slowly as the sun sunk deeper on the horizon, Jane tilted her head sideways so it would rest on his shoulder - her brown hair tickled against his neck.  Still they sat in comfortable silence, letting the air fill with all the words that remained unspoken.

               When the sun finally blinked out of view, it was Jane that shattered the easy camaraderie between them.   "You know, today is my birthday."  She said softly, keeping her head firmly cushioned in his sleeve.

               Bert nodded, knowing that she could feel him.  "I know luv, Happy Birthday! Did you get lots of presents?"  He took another swallow of the ale. 

               Huffing a bit, Jane nodded against his shoulder.  "Yeah, I did."

               "Well that's nice, ain't it?"  Blurting his answer out a little too quickly, Bert hoped she didn't notice.

               He could hear Jane sigh as she leaned away from him so that she could look at him properly.  He waited, both knowing and fearful of what she was going to say next.

               "I'm a grown woman now, Bert."  She said confidentially, holding his gaze the whole time. 

               Swallowing the last of the ale, Bert allowed himself to look at her, really look at her, as he'd never allowed himself before. 

               She was beautiful.  There had always been the promise of it, but now he could see that it had fully taken form.  Her eyes were wide and bright, her smile as mischievous as ever.  He could still see in her the girl who chased off dozens of nannies, though that part of her had matured with the rest and become subtler these days.  He had always known she liked him, he just never let himself think about it too closely. 

               "Ah, Janey.  You'll always be a girl in Mary Poppins charge to me” He said sadly, knowing that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

               Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears, but she wouldn't look away, not his Janey - she had the courage of a lioness.  "Is it because I'm not her?"  She asked in a whisper, as though even the question caused her pain.

               Shaking his head, Bert pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  "No one could ever be her, Janey, it's not your fault." 

               He let her cry against his chest for as long as she had tears to shed, the moon rising behind him and the sky filling with stars. 

               "I wish..."  She sniffed, but let the sentence travel unfinished into the night. 

               "I know."  He laid a soft kiss on her head, and held her until she was ready to go. 


End file.
